(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing slaughterhouse waste and more particular to the treatment of blood and preparing meat meal from the treated blood and offal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,651, issued Oct. 26, 1971, animal blood is rich in feed value, particularly protein. Most of this feed value is found in the solid parts of the blood and a negligible amount is found in the liquid part of the blood. The use of blood in animal feed is difficult, because according to methods in commercial use today, the concentration of the solid portion is a long and difficult task. Even with the disclosure of my prior application for gelatinizing the blood, there is a great deal of liquid to dispose of. In my prior application the liquid was removed by vaporization.
Before my invention, various types of presses were known. Particularly, the auger presses were known and examples of auger presses include:
______________________________________ Bussells 643,891 Anderson 829,314 Anderson 1,321,351 Simon 2,421,763 McDonald 2,701,518 Ginaven 3,115,087 Hoffmann 3,606,831 Bird et al. 3,982,483 ______________________________________